El sonido del silencio
by Jango B Hunter
Summary: Continuacion de La pagaras. Dedicada a Kisame Hoshigaki.


El sonido de la soledad. 

Hinata siguio a Sasuke a la aldea del sonido. Vio algunas caras conocidas, ya que eran desartores de otras aldeas e incluso de la que alguna vez fue Konoha. Pero Sasuke, habiendo absorbido a Orochimaru, era ahora el jefe del Sonido, y sus desiciones implicaban absoluto respeto.

el edificio destino para hogar de Sasuke, alguna vez refugio publico de Orochimaru, abrio sus puertas, y la Hyuga siguio al renegado.

-Destruiste Konoha, has de tener muchas agallas entonces.

-Querìa venganza, y eso fue lo que hice.

Sasuke sonrio satisfecho, y abriendo una abitaciòn, le indico a Hinata entrar, y cuando el entro, cerro la puerta.

* * *

"¿Cuanto ha pasado?" 

Todo su cuerpo le dolìa, casi no sentia las piernas y tenìa un sabor terrible en la boca, como si hubiera mordido carbon con sangre.

-Tranquilo muchacho, de milagro saliste vivo.

La voz era completamente desconocida para èl, quizo abrir sus ojos, pero estos le dolian demasiado.

-Muchacho¿que parte de saliste vivo de milagro fue la que no comprendiste?

Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos, vio una figura algo familiar. Jiraiya.

-Un poco màs y hubieras terminado hecho cenizas. Descubri que algo andaba mal en Konoha y de no ser por Gamabunta te hubieras carbonizado. No se quien destruyo l aaldea, pero de algo estamos seguros, es poderoso.

"La aldea... Hanabi..."

-¿Don...? -no podìa ni hablar, y el sannin tampoco lo dejò.

-Ten -le ayudo a tomar una infusiòn- lo mejor serà que duermas un par de dìas màs. Cuando despiertes, me cuentas lo que sabes. Irè a investigar un poco màs.

Neji cerrò sus ojos y dejo que la infusiòn hiciera efecto.

* * *

-¿Què has dicho? 

-Que Hinata Hyuga destruyo la aldea de Konoha, y rumores crecientes comentan que ahora es aliada de Sasuke Uchiha.

El Kazekage se dejo caer en su asiento, y tratando de pareces despreocupado, analizò todas las cosas que recientemente le informaran.

-¿Algùn sobreviviente?

-El sannin Jiraiya comentò que sacò a Neji Hyuga de una terrible explosiòn que culmino con la destruccion total de la aldea -Kankuro secò su frente- Ni el Akatsuki era tan desgraciado.

Gaara puso su cara mas seria (si se puede) y penso y repenso la información. Hinata, una chica de la que puedes esperar todo menos eso, aliada de Sasuke, no sonaba nada bien.

-Manda un aviso a las aldeas aliadas, señalando a Hyuga Hinata como ninja perdida de clasificacion S.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-Estoy hablando en serio. Si la ves, o alguien mas la ubique, que la eliminen sin pensarlo.

* * *

Salio en silencio de la habitación y contempló el paisaje de la villa del sonido. 

Sus pensamientos la traicionaban. Quería y no quería continuar. Deseaba y no deseaba sentirse usada.

Pero más fuerte todavía, ansiaba volver a sentir la piel trémula de un futuro cadaver.

Sonrio divertida, recordando los aullidos de dolor de su "hermana", suplicandole por para, esa hermana que la traiciono, que la desprecio, que le trato de arrebatar todo, y lo hizo.

Cuando perforó sus ojos, un extraño regocijo la inundo, y cuando toco su cara antes de cortarla una y otra y otra vez se sintio extrañamente excitada.

Se volvio al sentir la presencia del Uchiha detras de ella, abrazandola por atras y dandole a entender por gruñidos casi imperceptibles que no estaba satisfecho.

Y con esos recuerdos, ella tampoco.

* * *

El sannin regreso al refugio donde el joven aun durmiera. Lo contemplo de manera analitica, sorprendido de pensar que habia logrado sobrevivir. 

-Neji, despierta -le acerco un plato con algo de comida y un vaso- Necesitas comer algo, o no lograras recuperar tus fuerzas.

-¿Cuanto...?

-Tranquilizate. Lo que te voy a decir es mas que importante, pero necesito que comas algo o te moriras de un susto.

Cuando logro incorporarse, descubrio que no solo le dolian las piernas, sino toda la espalda y la cabeza.

-Bueno, una persona normal estuviera muerta a estas alturas, pero para que sigas vivo es por algo -Jiraiya saco de entre una mochila desgastada un frasco- Naruto me habia dicho que esta medicina se la habia dado Hinata, pero como el tenia el poder recuperativo de Kyuubi nunca la necesito. Mas bien, gracias a esta medicina estas vivo.

El Hyuuga abrio por completo sus ojos, y aunque aun sentia molestias, trato de articular frases coherentes.

-Hinata-sama... ella ¿en donde está?

-Muchacho, no creo que te guste lo que vas a oir, pero mejor ahora que nunca.

Un sudor frio recorrio la espalda del joven; Jiraiya le comento aquellas cosas que, segun algunos rastreadores de otras aldeas, había ocurrido.

Entre ellas, acerca de la venganza de Hanabi contra su hermana para obtener el poder, y de como esta se vengo de ella y de la aldea entrera.

-Hinata-sama...

-Neji, ya hay aviso en las aldeas de que, si ven a Hinata, le den muerte al instante. Y no creo que puedas hacer algo por ella. Es un caso perdido como los Akatsuki y el Uchiha.

* * *

La aldea estaba en movimiento, pero eso no implicaba un verdadero obstáculo.

Un par de partículas en el agua, unos cuantos minutos, el tiempo que tarda una persona en estornudar. varias personas extrañadas de tener resfriado en una época de calor. Una hora después, la aldea completa estaba infectada. A los cinco minutos, habían muerto.

-Si tu padre estuviera vivo no creo que se sienta muy orgulloso que digamos.

-Mi padre dijo que al darme el liderazgo de la familia confiaba en que haría algo grande.

Sasuke tomó a la chica del mentón y la obligo a verle.

-Ya lo creo.

La llevó a uno de los edificios ahora abandonados. Como creadora del veneno, ella habia procurado el antídoto para no llevarse sorpresas, por lo que podia confiar en el Uchiha, al primer intento de asesinato, se defendería.

Sus labios la besaron de forma posesiva, recorriendo su lengua con la propia, y de un tirón, le dio a entender que continuarían lo que dejaron pendiente la ocasión anterior.

-Hazme gritar -le dijo de forma seductora mientras terminaba de arrancarle la ropa.

-Sé lo que los hombres desean, así que no te preocupes.

**FIN**

Bueno, no quería, pero ya hice esto¿hare la tercera parte? Estoy en plan de serio¿quieren alguna pareja final en especial?


End file.
